


Family Gossip

by ThisNothingInTheMiddle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNothingInTheMiddle/pseuds/ThisNothingInTheMiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally wants to properly introduce himself to Artemis' sister, which would be sweet if it wan't mid-battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the first year after season 1 of Young Justice.

**Central City**

**February 25, 02:27 CDT**

Artemis slipped into the warehouse just as a sword was brought to Wally’s throat. Wally was fast, but his opponent had spent most her life perfecting her battle instincts and reaction times. In the heat of combat she could outthink anyone, precisely manoeuvre to stab something vital.

She also happened to be Artemis’ sister, a fact that hadn’t escaped Wally’s attention. “So I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. You must be Jade. I’m-”

“Why do I care?” Cheshire interrupted, holding her sai steady on the speedster’s neck.

“I’m Wally, Kid Flash. You’ve probably heard a lot about me.”

Oh no. Artemis winced. Wally was trying to make a good impression on his girlfriend’s family. That was sweet, but it really wasn’t the time.

Artemis stepped into the light, an arrow pointed at the duo. “Let him go, Jade.”

“Aaaaw, you’ve revealed your little secrets to your friends. How many act all suspicious around you now?” Okay, Artemis could deal with her sister’s usual jibes.

“Hey babe, glad you could make it,” Wally said.

Drat. “Hi Wally,” Artemis sighed.

“Babe?” Cheshire looked from one to the other, her expression unreadable behind her mask.

May as well go all out, Artemis supposed. “Let go of my _boyfriend_.”

“Oh. Ohhh hoh hoh…” Cheshire chuckled. “No way.”

“You hadn’t told her yet, had you?” Wally realised.

“No.”

“You’re dating the annoying one?”

“Hey!” Wally interjected.

Cheshire took a moment to consider the new information. “I’ll make it painless,” she offered.

“No.”

“I’ll only put him in hospital then.”

“No.”

“Can I just stab something non-vital?”

“Um,” Wally wasn’t sure what to say.

“No. Jade, if you stab my boyfriend, I won’t talk to you for a month.”

“A whole month for him?” Cheshire questioned at the same time Wally shrieked “ _Just_ a month?!”

Artemis just glared at them.

“Fine,” huffed Cheshire. She slowly drew the point of the sai across Wally’s neck, not pushing hard enough to break the skin. Wally winced, and as soon as the sword was gone he ran to Artemis’ side.

“Hey babe,” Artemis said. She kissed him on the cheek quickly before refocussing attention on the arrow pointed at Cheshire.

Wally huffed. “ _One_ month?”

“You _did_ forget Valentine’s Day.”

Cheshire put her hands on her hips. “He did? And you still didn’t let me stab him?”

“Hey,” Wally threw up his hands, “I was really busy helping Flash with the Rogues! And I don’t need relationship advice from a psycho assassin, thanks.”

“Don’t tell Dad,” Artemis said to Cheshire. “He’ll probably be weird and give Wally a lecture or something.”

“Because stabbing me is totally a not-weird reaction. The rational thing to do.” Wally complained.

“Well…” Artemis and Jade chorused.

Wally crossed his arms, pouted, and murmured something that sounded like “Your mother liked me.”

Artemis never let her arrow drop, and Cheshire readjusted her grip on her sais. The two sisters sized each other up, both ready to attack.

“So if you’re dating a speedster, aren’t you worried he’s moving too fast?” Cheshire asked.

Artemis groaned and Wally chuckled. “I’m going to use that,” he said.

“Shut up, Wally.”

“So I heard that Red Arrow guy dropped out of the Justice League,” Cheshire said.

“Are we really doing small talk now?” Artemis sounded exasperated.

“I just like to keep tabs on people who might want to come after me.”

“He’s just taking a break from the League.”

“So he’s in Star City?”

“He’s on a personal mission at the moment, I don’t know where he is. Why do you care?”

Artemis fully expected a heavy-handed flirtatious answer. Jade was never afraid to tease her with mentions of Roy these days, playfully claiming she’d corrupted him and infiltrated the Team.

But instead Cheshire shrugged, and answered dismissively. “Just wondering. In case he wants to fight and stuff.”

Artemis narrowed her eyes. Jade wasn’t usually one to avoid a topic she could use to make Artemis uncomfortable. And since when did she say ‘and stuff’?…

Then it clicked. “Oh. My. _God_.”

“No,” said Cheshire with finality.

“What?” said Wally.

“Oh my _God_! I can’t believe it!”

“There’s nothing to believe!”

“Believe what?” said Wally.

“You… and Red Arrow…”

“ _What_ ,” said Wally, understanding.

“Nope,” denied Cheshire.

“You do, you totally do!” Artemis laughed, half amused and half shocked.

“Absolutely not.”

“ _Wow_. Should I call him now?” Wally asked with a smirk, activating his wrist communicator.

Cheshire aimed a sword at Wally. “Don’t you dare.”

Artemis was still trying to process the information. “I thought you only kissed him to annoy me.”

“I _did_ ,” stressed her sister.

“ _Wait_ ,” Wally grinned like a maniac, “you two _kissed_?”

Cheshire groaned. “Can we _please_ try and kill each other now.”

Artemis couldn’t keep the amusement out of her voice. “I’ll tell him to look you up. You cat you.”

“I hate you.” Cheshire crouched slightly, ready to pounce.

“One more thing,” Artemis said, “Mom wants to see you.”

“I’ll visit her next week sometime.”

“OK.” Artemis let loose an arrow and Cheshire somersaulted over it, lunging straight at Wally.

 

* * *

 

“Ow,” Wally whined. “You said you wouldn’t talk to her if she stabbed me.”

Artemis rolled her eyes. “She _scratched_ you, you baby.”

“And punched me in the face.”

“No one said she couldn’t punch you in the face.”

“Rude.”

The duo were sitting alone on the warehouse’s roof, waiting for the bioship to pick them up. Artemis carefully placed a band-aid on Wally’s scratched cheek. They pressed together in an attempt to force away the cold night breeze.

“I still can’t believe you only said a month.” Wally broke the silence. “I’m not worth a year of silence? Or at least six months?”

“I’ll make it two months if you take me out to that new Vietnamese place near your house.”

Wally considered. “What if I throw in a hug for warmth and you make it three months?”

“Two and a half.”

“Deal.”

Wally wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and started vibrating slightly, warming her up.

 

* * *

 

When Wally finally woke up that afternoon, he found that he’d been followed home. A scribbled note had been left leaning against his window during the night.

_I’ll tell you Artemis’ favourite desserts if you leave Red’s phone number in the front porch flower pot._

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this fic is a bit messy, but I'm just a sucker for the Nguyen family being on relatively good terms (which in their case means not actively attacking each other).  
> I'm working on some (hopefully) more dramatic YJ fics, so if we're lucky I'll actually finish those at some point.  
> I bet Artemis' mother loves Wally. <3


End file.
